


Nothing Left To Do But Breathe

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine is expelled from Dalton Academy for bullying he has to go to McKinley High School. While there, he flirts with Kurt, bullies some more, gets in trouble and is forced into the Glee Club and the school musical (a gender bent Grease? Oh kill me now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Because you're not a Blaine/Kurt writer unless you've written badboy!Blaine? Nah, just my excuse for writing a cliche. Enjoy.

Blaine Anderson cannot believe that he is currently sitting in the principal's office and he really can't believe that his parent's looks of disappointment are directed at him. They are practically royalty here. They are regular donators and the entire auditorium is named after them for god's sakes. Yet, here he is and it isn't sounding good for him and his parents aren't doing a thing to stop it.

"I can't believe this," Blaine erupts, not caring about the fact that his mother looks over at him, obviously interrupted in the middle of a sentence. His fists are clenched and it's all he can do not to punch something. The portrait above Headmaster Paisley looks like a good candidate for putting his fist through but he resists the urge. He doesn't want to deal with the consequences of that right now no matter how much he wants it. "I can't believe that you're not even defending me."

Lillian Anderson stands up as Blaine does, absolute fury evident on her fair features, so different from her son's. Blaine looks exactly like his father. "David Karofsky tried to kill himself because of you, Blaine! Do you not understand what a big deal that is? What if his belt hadn't broken? What if he wasn't found in time? How would you have felt? You could've caused this boy's death. We didn't raise you like this."

Letting out a breath, Blaine sits back down because the words make his stomach clench. He can't believe the guilt that he feels. When he had heard that Karofsky had tried to kill himself he had known immediately that it was partly his fault. Him and Sebastian and the others. It was wrong the way that they had treated him like that but Karofsky just made such an easy target. Big and bulky and so insecure about his sexuality.

Sebastian had started it. David had transferred to Dalton from some public school and that alone had made him free game. Sebastian and Blaine and the other head Warblers were the school sweethearts with rich parents. They hadn't thought that they would be called on their bullying. They hadn't been until David had taken one of his belts and tried to hang himself in his closet. Blaine isn't quite sure how they had gotten his name but he had seen Sebastian's face as he was being called to the office. He has a feeling that Sebastian will kill him if he says that he hadn't bullied alone.

The sad part is that Blaine isn't like that. Well, maybe he is but he doesn't want to be. He is a year younger than them though and it was all about fitting in. Well he also has those little anger issues that makes him want to punch things a lot but that's a whole different story. The worst part is that Sebastian and Blaine are both gay and they had bullied Karofsky for being gay. It's horrible even if Blaine will only admit it inside his head. His mom is right. His parents hadn't raised him that way.

"My hands are tied. Our policies are strict in the handbook," Headmaster Paisley says, looking with regret at Lillian and Mathew, obviously thinking about the money that the Andersons give to the school. Blaine is sure that it has nothing to do with any regret over Blaine. Even the Warbler's don't need him. Sebastian's voice is just as good as his own. "Blaine Anderson, you're expelled from Dalton Academy. You're welcome to reapply next year and we will go over your admissions. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, because we're a private school, you're welcome to-"

Blaine doesn't hear the rest, out the door already, his hand over his mouth to keep from yelling out loud. He barely resists the urge to kick the waste basket as he runs through the hallways. When he reaches his destination he wrenches open the door. "I'm expelled."

Sebastian's jaw drops and he stands, ignoring the teacher's words as pushes Blaine backwards, his hands hard on Blaine's shoulders. "Did you tell them?"

"About you? No, I'm not that kind of person. Did you hear me though, Sebastian? I've been expelled. I have no idea even what I'm going to do. What if they try to home school me? Sebastian, this is my home!"

Sebastian's fingers dig into Blaine's skin. "Well at least you're a good friend for not telling. Aren't your parents going to appeal it?"

Pulling out of Sebastian's almost painful hold, Blaine shakes his head. He feels as if his entire world has come crashing down and he feels the dreaded sting of tears in his eyes. Blaine blinks them away, refusing to let them fall. It is his own fault and that's probably the worst part of it. Maybe in some ways he feels like he even deserves it. Sebastian falls in line behind Blaine as they walk through the hallways, avoiding the glares of teachers but Blaine isn't supposed to be in class anymore. Every step they take Blaine has a memory associated with it. 

Since he was a child he had always wanted to go to Dalton Academy. The school had been built on his family's name and every ancestor on his paternal side had gone there since it had opened. Cooper, ever the rebellious son, had foregone Dalton, had chosen to go to public school. But Blaine had wanted to be the good son. He wanted to be the one that made his parents proud. When had it all gone so wrong?

Blaine remembers the first time he ever set foot in Dalton Academy, straight out of a private middle school. The students had all known him immediately. Blaine Anderson. His family's name was all around the school, in every donor list imaginable, on a bench in the garden. His family was legendary in the Warblers and he was welcomed into the group right away, after only a short audition. By his sophomore year, they were basing their entire show around him because he was legendary and could certainly draw a crowd.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, how dare you walk away like that?" Blaine looks up as he sees his father coming forward. He glances over at Sebastian and Sebastian walks backwards slowly, looking at Blaine with pity in his eyes before turning away. "Your mother is upstairs packing your things so we can leave. You'll be enrolled at McKinley High School. Headmaster Paisley helped me finish all the paperwork. He's faxing it over now."

Blaine narrows his eyes as he thinks about the name, realization striking him as he realizes that that was the public high school that Karofsky had transferred from. He had thought the idea of home schooling was bad. Public high school was like a level of hell. "I can't go to a public high school. You've got to be kidding me."

"You have no choice. You think any private school will take you?" Blaine reluctantly follows his father as they head up towards his room. He doesn't want to face his mother but he has a feeling that his father won't let him avoid it. "I could give Dalton Academy a couple million dollars right now and they _still_ wouldn't take you back. McKinley High School will be a good lesson for you. Let's just hope you don't get expelled from that because, Blaine, if they expel you then you have nowhere else that you can go."

As they enter Blaine's old room, he lets out a shaky breath, frowning as he sees his mother sitting on his bed, holding one of his Dalton blazers. "Mom…"

"I am so ashamed of you," Lillian whispers, curling into herself as Mathew sits down next to her, putting his arm around Lillian's shoulders, shooting his son a dark look.

Blaine leans against the door, anger coming through because he won't let himself be upset. No matter what, never let them see you upset. "Why because I was kicked out of the precious school that you've always wanted me to go to?"

Lillian looks up at him and her anger matches his in that moment. She shakes Mathew's arm off of him, coming forward until she's standing in front of her son and Blaine imagines that he can see steam coming out of her ears. The tears are still shining on her face but the sadness is gone. "No, Blaine Anderson. No, not because you've been kicked out of the school that your great-grandfather went to. No, that makes me upset but I am ashamed of you because you bullied somebody. You made somebody want to commit suicide. You made somebody so upset that they no longer wanted to be in this world. I am ashamed of you and I'm ashamed of myself for letting you do that. If you could do that then obviously I failed as a parent."

Blaine shakes his head as Lillian's voice cracks on the last word, the anger dissolving in an instant. He blinks rapidly, trying so hard to make the tears go away again. His mother's disappointment hurts him so badly and he can't hide it for a moment. "You didn't fail as a parent, Mom. I'm sorry," he whispers, not able to make his words any louder.

Lillian takes a shaky breath, unable to even speak and Blaine presses his hand to his mouth again. He presses until he doesn't want to cry or scream or beg his mother not to be so upset at him because he feels like he's 5 again and her disappointment is too much for him. It hurts how hard he presses his lips but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as the feelings inside of him.

The three of them pack Blaine's things in silence and when they're done Blaine texts his friends. He can't stand to say goodbye to any of them. Mathew asks if Blaine wants to find them but Blaine can't. As they walk out of the school, Blaine doesn't look left or right, refusing to believe that he's leaving. Mathew puts Blaine's suitcases into the trunk and him and Lillian look up at the building. Blaine can't handle looking at Dalton again and so he gets into the backseat, pressing his forehead against the cool glass and closing his eyes tight. 

Dalton Academy fades into the distance as Blaine wonders what faces him at McKinley High School. A public high school. Probably a breeding ground for germs and idiots and fags and if there's one thing that Blaine prides himself on it's not being a fag no matter how much he likes boys.

In the front seat, Lillian tells Blaine about McKinley High School, about how it's a twenty minute drive from home but Blaine can _deal with it_ because he got kicked out of Dalton and about their Gay-Straight Alliance club, started by a gay student there. Blaine doesn't tell his mother that over his dead body would he join that club.

"You'll start on Monday," Mathew tells him as they get home and Blaine runs up to his room. He has half a mind to do something dramatic like running away but instead he lays down in bed over the covers fully clothed. He has never dreaded a day before like he dreads Monday.


	2. The First Meeting

Kurt Hummel loves Monday mornings. He knows that he might be the only teenager on the planet who likes Monday but it's his favorite day of the week. He enjoys waking up early, before anybody else except sometimes Carole but Carole never looks like she's awake willingly. His morning routine, which involves excessive and fairly expensive products seems to go faster and his clothes are easier to pick out and it's just a great morning. It's nice to have a fresh start and every week is a fresh start to Kurt. Kurt believes that you can't have a fresh start every day because that would be too easy but every week is perfect.

It's why he had made their Gay-Straight Alliance meetings on Monday. Although it might have hindered the number of students in the beginning, Kurt is happy that his favorite club meets on his favorite day. Having the club to look forward to makes it all that much better and so Kurt is grinning as he heads into school, waving goodbye to his stepbrother with the promise that he'll see him in Glee Club for their Monday lunch time meeting. 

"We have a new student," Missy Gunderson says, her clipboard pressed against her chest as she sidles up to Kurt. 

Kurt glances over at her, nodding because he's fairly certain that this Monday will be the best Monday ever. He just has this feeling about it. He resolves to write down the date so that he can remember it forever. A new student that he can greet as head of the Welcoming Committee, the Gay-Straight Alliance later that day and he is determined to get a solo in Glee Club. No, it really couldn't get any better. "Thank you. Name?" 

Missy is prompt, knowing exactly what he'll ask for. They don't often get new students which is unfortunate for Kurt but they've had enough that they have certain protocol that they follow. "Blaine Anderson."

Looking down at the paper that Missy hands him, a short summary of the important information about Blaine, Kurt nods and wonders why Dalton Academy sounds so familiar. "He transferred from Dalton Academy. Why do I know that name?"

"I don't know…" Missy responds, pressing the cap of her pen against her lips as she thinks. "You know, I think it's that private school that's like an hour away from here. All boys. Really prestigious."

"Oh, we beat them last year," Kurt mumbles, letting himself picture the Warblers as they called themselves. Cute outfits, cute guys, cute butts. Yeah, Kurt definitely remembers them. Especially the lead singer but his stupid half-crush mostly just a little bit of a lust thing is stupid. Kurt just notices all guys and all guys' butts because unfortunately, besides Karofsky who had transferred, Kurt is still the only gay guy that he knows.

Missy nods because she's not in Glee Club and even though she and Kurt get along okay, in a few of the same clubs, she just doesn't understand. "Right. Well there's his schedule so go ahead and say hi to him. Hopefully he hasn't taken the defeat too hard."

Kurt nods, waving as he heads in the direction of Blaine's first class. It's still quite a few minutes before the bell and anyway he has special privileges involved with being part of the Welcoming Committee. It is pretty awesome but certainly not why he does it. Not all of it anyway. When he reaches the class, he steps inside, glancing over each of the faces sitting at the desks that are really too small for high school students. As a member of the Glee Club and former member of both the Titans and the Cheerios, Kurt knows nearly everybody in school at this point. When his gaze hit the one who is obviously Blaine, his eyes widen. 

For a moment, Kurt kind of wants to turn around and walk away. He's not sure that he'll be able to speak coherently to Blaine. It's lead of the Warblers with the cute butt. The cute butt part particularly runs through his mind and he's acutely aware of the blush forming on his cheeks. "Mr. Hummel, I'm assuming you're looking for the new student. He's right there," Mrs. Doosenbury says, pointing at Blaine and sounding bored as she looks back at her phone.

"Right," Kurt mumbles and, although he hadn't thought it would be possible, he's fairly sure that his cheeks go redder. Blaine is looking up at him at this point, eyebrow crooked as he looks Kurt up and down. When Kurt reaches Blaine, he takes a deep breath, doing everything he can to not stumble over his words. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm leader of the Welcoming Committee, the Gay-Straight Alliance, and the Environment Club. I'm on the newspaper and am an active member of the Glee Club. I've also been known to step into the Debate Club and Font, which is our student magazine. I-"

Blaine's lips curl into a smirk and Kurt has a sinking feeling in his stomach. The smirk doesn't really look like it's going to have very nice things coming out of it. After all the bullying that he's been through, Kurt is pretty good at knowing when somebody is going to be mean. "Ah, you're the only openly gay student in school. My parents told me about you. Creator of the Gay-Straight Alliance. Why are you talking to- Oh, you said Welcoming Committee too. I was barely paying attention. You have nice lips."

The redness in his cheeks, which had slowly gone away as he recited his list of clubs as an introduction comes back with a vengeance as Kurt looks at Blaine, trying to see why he would say such a thing. There is the possibility that he is gay and with an ass like he has, Kurt surely wouldn't complain, or it could be that he is simply making fun of him. That is more like the smirk but it doesn't negate the rolling in Kurt's stomach because of the words. "Right. Uh, right. Um, you're Blaine Anderson and… you transferred from uh, Mc- I mean, Dalton and I'm just welcoming you to Dal- Oh, god, I mean McKinley… If you need anything I'm here?"

"Is that a question or a promise?" Blaine asks, sitting back in his seat. His hands come up slowly to rest behind his head and he looks up at Kurt. Kurt wonders if Blaine would be shorter than himself when he stands up. He has a feeling that he would be. "With lips like yours I can think of something."

Immediately, irritation flares in Kurt's stomach. The nice lips was one thing. He likes compliments but a comment like that he can't handle. Not after… "I won't stand for being made fun of. I may be the only gay kid in school but I make sure that it's a safe place. I deserve to be safe in my own damn school." With that, Kurt turns, sweeping out of the classroom, shutting the classroom door a tad harder than he means to.

Kurt bites his lip, wondering what Blaine could possibly think of him after his little outburst. He refuses to let himself be embarrassed by it. His therapist confirmed many times that Kurt has plenty of reasons to feel the way that he does and he won't let himself feel badly because of it. Seeing Finn at the end of the hall, Kurt gives a halfhearted wave, feeling comfort knowing that he has plenty of people who are supportive of him.

Pressing his hand to his face, Kurt jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder, spinning around. "What was that?" Blaine asks, his voice almost mocking and Kurt sets his jaw, preparing to give Blaine a piece of his mind. How dare this incredibly attractive and possibly gay guy with a voice that would make Elvis Fucking Presley jealous come in here and start talking to him that way? Obviously, Blaine can see his jaw setting because he shakes his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean the words to come out quite so… rude. I didn't expect you to blow up like that though over a simple comment."

"That was not a simple comment," Kurt snaps, slightly alleviated from his anger by Blaine's apology but still annoyed. "That was bordering on sexual harassment and just because I'm the only gay kid in-"

Blaine interrupts him, rolling his eyes in a very dramatic way that makes Kurt stop in mid-sentence. "Yeah, Kit or whatever your name is, I'm gay. Just so we're clear on that. I wasn't just making fun of you."

"My name is Kurt," he says, Blaine's eye-roll and comment taking most of the wind out of his sails. There's just something about Blaine that makes it really hard to be mad at him. It's probably the attraction. Or his eyes. There is really something about Blaine's eyes. Or his lips. There is… Kurt shakes himself inwardly. "And fine. That doesn't negate anything. I mean, I was going to say that you can't make fun of me because I'm gay but… well… I forgot what I was going to say. But seriously, don't."

The way Blaine's lips curl this time make Kurt a little weak in the knees but he makes a very determined effort not to let Blaine see the effect. The smile on Blaine's face is almost sweet, if somewhat mocking. Kurt can just tell that it's not really mocking him though… maybe mocking the situation in general? "Right. Well, I will be sure not to… whatever?"

Kurt nods, taking a deep breath and making sure that he still has a hold of his books. He's not sure how he managed not to drop them while his body was reacting to Blaine but he's thankful that he didn't. How embarrassing would that be? "Thank you. That's all I ask. Um, okay…. I kind of forgot myself for a minute. So, since you're gay and for the record, I'd ask this even if you weren't… would you like to join the Gay-Straight Alliance? It's a great club with a fairly good turn out and meets-"

Before the words are completely out of his mouth, Kurt knows the answer just by the look on Blaine's face. "No. Just no," Blaine says and Kurt frowns but nods.

"Right. Well, there's a list of clubs down the hall from us that you can take a look at. Most of the clubs allow sign-ups all year. But how about the Glee Club? We're the New Directions… I saw you perform with the Warblers last year. You're really good. We could use you on the team," Kurt says, putting on his best sell face. The vast majority of new students at McKinley join at least one club and Kurt knows that most of it is all him. He is extraordinarily proud of it. Of course, his little outburst and his not being able to come up with coherent sentences with Blaine might mean that he's not selling as well as he normally does.

Blaine laughs, shaking his head. "Nah, I'm glad to be out of singing." Kurt doesn't believe him for an instant because Blaine won't look at him and anyway there is no way somebody who sings like Blaine could possibly not want to sing anymore.

Instead of arguing though, Kurt just shrugs, smirking softly. "Well then fine. Too intimidated to be around the voices that beat you. I get it."

Kurt doesn't wait for Blaine's response, taking off down the hall because as fun as their little flirtiness was he does actually have class and he's not quite sure how much longer his legs could hold him up if he continued flirting with Blaine. If they're going to flirt like that then Kurt is really going to have to work up to it. He ducks his head as he thinks about flirting with Blaine again. He definitely wouldn't mind, he thinks. Definitely wouldn't mind.


	3. Out of the Box

Kurt is fairly sure that if he has to listen to Rachel and Finn for too much longer then he's going to scream. Loudly. It's not really that Kurt is insanely jealous except that it might be. He gets to listen day and night to perfect Rachel and Finn, the perfect couple. Rachel had never had to worry about whether the guy she liked was straight because it was assumed that he was. Kurt doesn't have that luxury. Well, he kind of does. He can assume guys are straight unless they say anything. And even the guys who are gay, which Kurt is sure that there is at least one other in school, typically stay in the closet. It is Ohio after all.

"So we've determined that we want to do a school musical. One that we'll actually end up putting on in front of the other students," Mr. Schuester says, writing the word 'musical' on the white board in purple pen. "Any ideas of musicals?"

"Oh, can we please do Les Misérables?" Rachel asks, standing up, her hands over her heart and her most winning smile on her face.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt looks down at his fingers. He knows that no matter what musical it is he won't be in a lead role because it will be Finn and Rachel. Outwardly, he tries to make it seem like it is okay. He doesn't want to kiss a girl and he's going to go on to do big things anyway. It's not true though. It bothers him that even if he gets the lead he'll have to kiss a girl. It's just not fair… Kurt's eyebrows push together as he thinks suddenly. The ideas whirl slowly through Kurt's head as he ignores the conversation around him as they discuss it.

"We're not doing that miserables show." Kurt glances sharply at Puck, rolling his eyes again and wondering if they really might get stuck that way someday. He truly is surrounded by idiots.

After a few moments of thought, Kurt stands up, heading to stand next to the piano, where Rachel normally stands when she has her announcements. As the club members notice him standing there they all fall silent, looking at him curiously. Mr. Schuester nods at him and he looks up at the other members, taking a deep breath. "I think we should do something outside the box."

Rachel gasps, nodding enthusiastically, jumping up again, looking much too excited considering Kurt's idea. "Kurt, you're right. She Loves Me would be a fantastic choice. I would be a divine Amalia. Oh I can picture-"

"No, no, Rachel. Just no," Kurt says, shaking his head as he holds his hand up. Rachel narrows her eyes at him as she sits down again reluctantly. "I mean, like really out of the box. I mean, we should show everybody just how much we accept people. I think we should do a regular musical but with two male leads. Like Grease but with two guys."

They all look at him for a moment and Kurt looks into each of their faces before they all start talking over each other, shaking their heads. Kurt frowns, trying to listen to any one of the reasons that they have against it because he has things that he could say about nearly all of them. "Kurt… I get what you're saying but…" Mr. Schuester looked at the members, uncomfortable before turning back to Kurt. "We don't have two males to play the lead."

Kurt looks down at the ground. There's the fact that he can't argue with. It's not that he wouldn't just force one of the male Glee Club members to play Danny (because he's certainly not playing him. He's already got his costumes planned for opposite Danny) but he doesn't really want to do that. Finn is his brother and Puck, who is the only other one who looks remotely like Danny, would probably just drop out of the musical before being forced to kiss Kurt. Kurt knows that Puck would kick anybody's ass who even looks at him wrong but Puck is straight as an arrow and not desperate enough for sex to think about locking lips with Kurt.

The borderline homophobia in the room sometimes eats at him, even when they don't realize that they are being jerks. Kurt knows that Puck would have no trouble having to kiss Tina who Kurt is fairly certain that Puck is nearly as attracted to as he is to Kurt. "Would you do it if we did have somebody who was willing to kiss me?"

There's a level of murmuring in the room before Rachel smiles widely at him. "I think it would be a great idea," she says and that's that because what Rachel says in the choir room goes. "If you find somebody before we have all the preparations ready for the musical we decide on then we should put it on."

Kurt knows that she only says it because she doesn't think it'll happen. Unfortunately, he doesn't think so either. "Right," he murmurs instead of arguing, sitting down in his seat again. He knows that Rachel just wanted him to sit down and go back to discussing actual ideas for the musical which is what they do. 

"Better luck next time, Porcelain," Santana says, patting his shoulder. Kurt would normally turn around and tell her off but he's pretty sure that she's just saying that to get on Sue's good side and he's even more sure that she's a closet lesbian anyway.

Kurt shrugs, ignoring the conversation as they discuss what musical they're actually going to perform. Thinking about what Rachel had said, Kurt wonders if he could find somebody willing to kiss him and if she would follow through on it. On one hand, there is only one other gay student in the school and he didn't really seem interested in Glee Club… On the other, the musical might be different. He knows that Blaine is an excellent performer. If Kurt could just convince him.

As soon as their lunchtime Glee session is over, Kurt nearly runs out. He still has Blaine's class schedule and so he heads for the room that he knows Blaine will be in after lunch, leaning against a wall casually next to the door. When he sees Blaine heading his way, his heart skips a beat. There is nothing normal about his reaction to Blaine and he's a little worried about it. It has to just be because he's the first gay person he's met right? No. He certainly didn't react this way to Karofsky. Of course, Karofsky had- "Blaine!"

"You sound excited to see me," Blaine says, grinning widely as he looks at Kurt and Kurt wonders just how his teeth are so white and even. He had to have braces right? There is just no way… Focus, Kurt. He's talking. Kurt shakes himself, looking at him. "What's up, Hummel?"

"Please don't call me that. Kurt is fine," Kurt responds, thankful that he had at least tuned in enough to listen to Blaine. It is really hard to concentrate when all Kurt wants to do is admire Blaine's features for a while. "Listen. I have a favor to ask you. Gay kid to gay kid."

Blaine's smile fades into a deep frown as he leans against the wall next to Kurt, looking over at him. "Unless it involves sex which, judging by your freak out earlier I'm fairly certain it doesn't, I'm probably not going to be interested. You're practically see-through. Have you ever heard of the sun?"

Kurt rolls his eyes semi good naturedly because he's not really that pale sheesh. He doesn't let himself get distracted from what he came to do though, even though he is fairly sure that Blaine's eyes are not real but strictly a work of art. "I want to do something different. We're going to put on a musical and I want to do a gender bent version of Grease with two male leads. Only problem is that nobody in Glee Club wants to kiss me so-"

"Nope," Blaine says, lifting himself up from the wall and straightening, making sure that he hadn't ruffled his shirt too much. Old habits die hard and Dalton Academy was very strict on how clean and unruffled your clothes had to be. 

Sighing, Kurt sidesteps in front of Blaine as he tries to walk into the classroom. "Come on. Please? You're a great singer and you're the only other gay kid in school. You're really my only chance to put on this musical. So please? For me."

Blaine looks at him incredulously and Kurt wonders if maybe he laid it on too thick. If some stranger had come up to him practically begging Kurt would do nearly anything in a heartbeat but he's quickly realizing that Blaine is certainly not the same person as he is. "I don't even know you."

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. Shall I get onto my-" Kurt cuts himself off, blushing all the way to his ears as he realizes what he had been about to say. Blaine smirks, looking at him expectantly and Kurt shakes his head. He's known him for just a few hours and he's already reacting like this. This is so completely not good. "Please. I saw you perform with the Warblers a few times. Once I sneaked into Dalton to spy and saw you singing Teenage Dream and-"

"That was you?" Blaine asks, the smirk widening and he laughs, shaking his head. "Oh wow. We all noticed you. So unsubtle. You'd make a horrible spy. I wanted to approach you but…" 

Kurt frowns, unable to help but feel slightly offended by Blaine's words as Blaine trails off. They hadn't approached him so he couldn't have been that bad right? Or else they just hadn't felt threatened by him. Realizing that Blaine isn't going to finish his sentence, Kurt sighs, quite dramatically. "Anyway. You're really good. You're pretty much the only reason that you guys tied us at Sectionals. And I'm probably the reason we beat you at Regionals but that's not the point. Just picture the awesomeness that we would make Grease."

As Blaine has to laugh, Kurt feels a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He likes this. It's just because Blaine's the only other gay one, Kurt reminds himself. That's all. And Blaine's body but really that's it. Kurt needs to realize that it's not like there's anything between them. Blaine's sarcastic asshole attitude isn't really Kurt's type anyway. Kurt's pictured his soulmate a lot. He's pictured who he wants to end up with and settle down with and legally married and have children with. 

Kurt's dream man is somebody who hugs him tight, who looks at him like he's the most important thing in the world and he wants to be the most important thing in the world to him. Kurt imagines singing the most romantic song "Come What May" at their wedding and sit and watch trashy reality shows. He imagines the little things. Blaine just doesn't seem the type for show tunes and reality shows. 

"Look, Kurt," Blaine says and he sounds so serious that Kurt knows that he's going to reject the offer again. Blaine shrugs. "I… I feel bad, okay? Kinda. I see how much it means to you but… I saw what happens to you Glee Club freaks. A slushie would ruin my hair. I'm not moving to the bottom of the social ladder, even for you, pretty lips."

Kurt's jaw drops as he tries to come up with a response. Did he just call him-? And who had he seen getting slushied? And what the hell was wrong with him? Who was he? He could go from calling him a freak to pretty lips and then talk about how his perfect hair would be messed up. "Fine. Just let me know if you change your mind. I will do anything to convince you… Don't you dare say something sexual again."

There. Kurt knows it wasn't exactly the wittiest response he's ever come up with or even in the top 100 but really it's hard to come up with anything coherent to say with Blaine standing across from him, smirking and looking at Kurt like that. "Shall do, gorgeous."

"You're confusing," Kurt says, shaking his head as he turns away from Blaine and it's the truth. He can see what Blaine's trying to be but Kurt is fairly certain there's something else deep down in there. Perhaps it's just wishful thinking but he hopes that he can get Blaine into the musical.


	4. High School Sucks

It's not that Blaine means to fall back into his bullying routine but it's easy for him. He's not really sure how to act anymore. For three years now he has been picking on other people for being gay and being fat and being idiots and he's not sure how to treat people differently. He knows that he's on a steep slope and he has to be careful. Principal Figgins had taken him into the office on the first day and told him that there would be no rule-breaking or else Blaine would face the consequences. Blaine doesn't really want to be expelled from another school.

By his third day, he's fairly certain that he knows his way and he thinks he knows most of the cliques in the school. He had been serious when he had told Kurt that there was no way in hell that he was going to join either the Glee Club or the Gay-Straight Alliance. Not only was he still a Warbler in his heart but they don't seem like his kind of people. There's certainly nobody like Sebastian in the group. Just girls like Rachel Berry and most likely in the closet gays from the football team. 

By his fifth day, he's ready to go back to Dalton. It's not that McKinley High School isn't great for some people. He can see that there are some people who truly enjoy it. He doesn't belong here though. He's better than this, better than public school. On his fifth day, though, he meets Quinn Fabray and her clique and perhaps that's the beginning of the end.

Blaine finds it almost humorous when they try to slushie him. As if he hadn't been watching people get slushied since his first day. As if he doesn't see them coming from a mile away, a malicious gleam in their eyes. When the blonde with pink hair who he later learns is Quinn, tries to throw the slushie at him, he grabs her wrist, smirking slightly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not, new kid?" the girl asks, still holding the slushie aloft. Three girls are behind her and Blaine glances at each of them. 

"How predictable," he mutters, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He lets go of the girl's wrist, still eyeing it to make sure that she won't slushie him anyway. "Look, you're lucky you're a chick. If you were a guy you'd be on the floor right now."

The girl looks at him for a moment before turning around. He distinctly thinks that he hears her huff in annoyance. "But Quinn," one of them says. The girl, Quinn, shushes her, glancing once at Blaine before walking away.

Blaine watches them go, slightly unnerved by the exchange. He wonders why exactly they had been trying to slushie him although he doesn't have to look too hard for an explanation. It could be any number of things. He'd made it perfectly clear that he was gay when some chick had tried to flirt with him in the cafeteria. He's new and an easy target. He knows he has to make more of an effort to not look like a target. Easy enough. 

Later, in history class, he enjoys putting his feet up on the desk and making witty remarks to the teacher's questions. The teacher doesn't appreciate his wit and he ends up in detention. Exactly where he wanted. He skips it, heading outside to find Quinn and her group where he had imagined they would be. "You guys are something right out of a bad teen movie," he says immediately, shaking his head. This school is weird. Throwing slushies at people and now this. Dalton may have been an uptight pain in the ass but at least there were some normal people there.

"What the hell are you doing here, Anderson? I tried to slushie you earlier," Quinn snaps and Blaine takes the time to look at her. Generic pink hair that had been hastily dyed, an obviously fake nose ring, pink lipstick that would've looked good if anybody could pull off pink lipstick. Pink lipstick just isn't a good look and Quinn is no exception.

Blaine shrugs, leaning back against the bleachers and putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, well, I'm not really interested in getting slushied. I don't belong at the bottom of the social ladder, Fabray." He had researched her, listening to all the rumors and encouraging people to gossip at him more. The more you knew about your surroundings, the less likely you were to get taken by surprise. "I'm sure you understand as the former head Cheerio."

The other girls hiss and Blaine has to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Sebastian had been serious when he had been putting down public schools, Blaine is quickly realizing. He couldn't wait to get home to tell Sebastian all about it. "I'm not head Cheerio anymore and you don't belong here."

"Right. Well, I'm staying here so." He shrugs again, looking between the four girls. He can see why the other three are there. They all look like they enjoy it. Quinn doesn't. He had seen the look in her eyes when she had come forward to slushie him. She had been trying too hard. In the back of his mind, he imagines that they're more like Sebastian and Quinn is more like himself but he quickly pushes that thought out of the way because he doesn't like imagining himself as the one who doesn't belong.

The four of them exchange a look before one of them comes up. "Name's Ronnie. Smoke?" She holds out a cigarette to him, the gesture looking like it's physically painful to her.

Blaine has a moment of hesitation before he shakes his head, thinking about how many times he would've been murdered at Dalton if he had smoked. They may have been bullies but they took being a Warbler seriously and their voices were the keys. "Nah," he responded, not giving them an explanation. He wouldn't exactly be fitting in if he told them he didn't do it for his voice.

Eventually they choose to get on with things and Blaine stays, listening to the school gossip and their plans to set fire to the science classroom. The other girls introduce themselves and Blaine is accepted into the group, at least a bit. At least Quinn says that she won't throw a slushie at him anymore. If Blaine can get the reputation of somebody to be feared then he won't have to worry. All he wants to do is to not have to worry.

They say goodbye after a few hours and Blaine heads to his car. He doesn't want to go home, not wanting to see the disapproving looks of his parents. They've been mad at him since the incident and he's quite sure it won't go away any time soon. The worst part is that their anger just makes him feel guilty over and over again.

As opposed to heading home, Blaine drives around for a while, stopping when he pulls up outside The Lima Bean. It sounds idiotic but Blain heads inside anyway. It's better than going to their sorry excuse for a mall or anywhere else in this lame town anyway. The inside is packed with students and Blaine has half a mind to turn around and walk out but he heads to the counter. At least he can get some coffee before he has to go home.

The line is long and he takes the chance to look around, frowning as his eyes catch Kurt sitting with some of his friends at a table near the back. There is something about Kurt Hummel, something that had made Blaine's breath catch when he had first seen him. He is gorgeous, that much is obvious but there's something more. It had taken all of Blaine's willpower to say no so nonchalantly when Kurt had asked him to join the musical. It was the thought of slushies and bullying that had stopped him. Not even for the person with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen would he join the musical.

Blaine is surprised when Kurt gets up and for a moment he thinks that he saw him. He turns back to the menu but there's surprise in Kurt's voice when he steps in line behind him. "Blaine?"

"Try to sound more excited next time, Kurt," Blaine responds, turning around to face Kurt with a smirk on his face. It's the smirk that had originally drawn Sebastian to him, the smirk that had kept Sebastian and the smirk that had made sure he stayed just where he wanted to on the social ladder at Dalton. 

Kurt rolls his eyes and Blaine takes the few seconds to admire Kurt. Definitely gorgeous. Nice hair, lips, eyes. This attraction is not natural. The worst part is the way that Kurt is completely unimpressed by his smirk. There seems to be no way of getting into the boys' pants and Blaine has enough manners at least to not push it. He won't force Kurt if Kurt's uncomfortable. "I was just saying your name in a friendly hello sort of way."

"Right," Blaine says, turning forward in line and taking a step forward when it moves. He can hear Kurt humming quietly behind, a tune that he doesn't recognize. After a moment, he turns back around. "Why do you want to put on the musical so bad?"

Kurt looks a bit surprised by the question but he tilts his head to the side, considering it. Blaine knows Kurt is only answering his question since he wants Blaine to be in the musical and he finds it interesting just how much thought he's putting into his answer. "Because we're in Ohio. And being gay isn't really accepted. If I got the chance to put on a gender bent version of Grease with two male leads it would be a big deal. Some people would probably hate it but I would have the chance to say 'hey, not everybody hates the idea of two guys together.' It would mean a lot. Maybe I… well, now we wouldn't have to be the only openly gay students in school. Understand?"

For a moment, Blaine can just stare at him, amazed at the answer. It makes sense and it sparks something in him, way, way deep down. He wants to tell Kurt that he'll do the musical, kind of wants to see if Kurt tastes just as good as he looks, tries to remember whether he was as attracted to Sebastian as easily as he is to Kurt. No, he decides almost immediately. His relationship with Sebastian had been all about power. The attraction had been there but it had been secondary.

"Noble," he says instead of blurting out anything else. He doesn't turn away though. "You think that your Glee Club would put it on?"

Kurt shrugs and Blaine watches as an emotion that isn't quite sadness crosses over Kurt's face. "Rachel said they would but I think it was only because she doesn't think it will happen."

Blaine sighs, reaching a hand up to pat Kurt's shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. He frowns in confusion when Kurt flinches away, a closed off expression filling his face. Blaine lets his hand fall to his side. "I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I don't like being touched," Kurt responds, much too quickly and it just confuses Blaine even more. Kurt tilts a bit, looking over Blaine's shoulder pointedly. "The line is moving."

Blaine turns to take a step forward. When he turns around to talk to Kurt again, Kurt has his cell phone out and he's texting what is obvious to Blaine a fake text message. Rolling his eyes, Blaine turns back around, deciding not to press him. He's had enough of the horrible teen movie high school clichés for one day with Quinn.

When he reaches the counter, Blaine orders his coffee, pulling out his wallet. He glances back, looking at Kurt for a moment before handing over a 20. "And I'm paying for his coffee too," he says softly, jerking his head in Kurt's direction.

He's thankful that his coffee is so easy because he's out the door before Kurt can realize what happened. Blaine isn't sure what possessed him to buy Kurt's coffee for him but he has a feeling it has something to do with the wide range of emotions that Kurt can convey with just his eyes.

Just like Blaine thought, his parents are disappointed when he gets home and he heads upstairs to his room, saying that he has homework. He does have homework but he doesn't do it right away, instead choosing to lay down on his bed and call Sebastian to vent all about the atrocious things at the public school.

"You should've begged your parents to appeal so that you could come back to Dalton," Sebastian says, the same thing he's said every time Blaine even mentions McKinley.

Blaine sighs, not wanting to admit that maybe, in some ways, he's punishing himself by not going back to Dalton. In some ways, he feels like he deserves this hell. Sebastian wouldn't understand though so he doesn't bring it up. "You have no idea how disappointed they are in me. They can barely even look at me."

"I'm glad you didn't tell about the rest of us. I can't imagine my parent's reactions. They'd have probably disowned me."

They talk for a while, about Quinn and about Dalton and what's been going on with the Warblers but Blaine doesn't bring up Kurt. He doesn't know why. He could talk to Sebastian about his attraction and Sebastian would probably help figure out a way to get Kurt into his bedroom. Their relationship was never built on exclusivity and there would be no jealousy. He can't bring himself to talk about Kurt though, can't bring himself to listen to the insults that would inevitably come out of Sebastian's mouth.

Blaine finds his mind drifting back to Kurt too often, thinking about the musical. He can't join it, though. He has to keep up his pretense. He has to not make a target of himself. Someday he'll get out of this hellhole state and maybe then he'll be able to be himself. Until then, he has to pretend and hope that he doesn't lose himself completely in the process. When he ends the call with Sebastian, he rolls over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. High school sucks.


	5. A Coward's Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for views, subscriptions, kudos and comments! I appreciate them all and I hope that I don't disappoint.

Sometimes Kurt honestly thinks that he hates Rachel. It hadn't been so bad when she had decided on Thursday, after days of discussion, that they would do the musical 'I Love You Because.' It's an off-Broadway gem that he'd always enjoyed but it's such a generic choice. The fact that it was generic hadn't started problems though. The rest of the week it had just been basic discussions of the musical, the things they'd have to do to put it on. Then on Monday, Kurt had woken up cranky. He'd spent the entire weekend thinking of Friday, of Blaine buying him coffee and then leaving before they'd had a chance to talk. 

There's so much about Blaine that makes Kurt curious and so he tries to find Blaine during the day. It's not that he hasn't seen Blaine during the previous week. He'd seen that Blaine wasn't just talk as he insulted students and shoved past them in the hallways. Occasionally, mostly when Kurt was at his locker and unable to completely walk away, Blaine would flirt with him, or more, make sexually suggestive jokes that Blaine was careful to keep on just the right side of appropriate. On Monday he either skips school or avoids Kurt, though, and it makes Kurt even unhappier than he had been that morning as he steps into the Glee Club. On the second week of every month he reschedules his Gay-Straight Alliance meetings to Tuesdays so that they can have Glee Club on Monday. That's the day that Kurt really blows up.

Rachel stands in front of the choir room, a cast list already in hand. "No auditions are needed. I think that I can decide what everybody is best at," she says. Kurt and Rachel both look around the room, Rachel with sparkling eyes and Kurt with betrayal as the others nod. "Finn and I will, of course, be playing Austin and Marcy."

That's when Kurt zones out, barely hearing when Rachel informs him that he'll be playing a background waiter. A _background waiter_. It's insulting and it makes him want to get up and leave right then but Glee Club is still his favorite part of school and so he stays, silently seething. 

After the club, Rachel and Finn stay back to discuss something that Kurt doesn't care about with Mr. Shuester and Kurt heads to grab the rest of his books from his locker. 'gunna give rach a ride. take the bckst?' Kurt glares at his text from Finn, slamming his locker door extra hard and wondering why he had thought that carpooling with Finn was a good idea in the first place. It would save gas and the environment and their parents had been completely behind the idea. What a joke.

'I'd rather walk.' Kurt responds, setting his jaw and trying not to regret the text that he had just sent. Of course, the regret comes within just a few minutes when he realizes that he's somewhat stranded unless he wants to run out and beg a ride from Finn. Sighing and having no other choice, Kurt makes his way towards the back of the school, towards the one place that he knows somebody will still be.

Quinn is standing underneath the bleachers, just like he knew that she would be. They had all come to her, begging her to come back but she had ignored them all. A month into the school year and they've mostly given up, feeling like Quinn is lost to them. The Skanks look up when Kurt approaches, a dejected look on his face. There's somebody new there and it takes Kurt a few moments to recognize that it's Blaine. Considering Blaine had been ignoring him all day, Kurt returns the favor, not even looking at him after the spark of recognition. "Hummel," Quinn says in greeting, waving her cigarette at him.

"I need a ride," Kurt responds, sounding entirely too miserable. He's done this a few times, knowing that even if Quinn has changed her entire reputation then she'll take him home if nobody finds out about it. Whenever Kurt carpools with Finn (which always stops for a few days after Finn pisses him off) and Finn annoys him enough, Kurt goes to Quinn and she takes him home.

"I can give you one," Blaine speaks up immediately, his voice low, his intent clear, and Kurt whips his head towards him, narrowing his eyes. Blaine holds up his hands, a smirk playing on his lips and Kurt feels a shiver run down his spine. "I'm just saying. I'm heading home now. I can give you a ride."

Quinn has an almost identical smirk on as she looks over at Kurt, shrugging. "I don't see why I have to drive you if Hobbit over there will so willingly."

When Blaine looks over at Quinn, Kurt thinks that he's going to say something but he just shrugs, grabbing his backpack and turning to Kurt. "If you use this opportunity to stalk me or something then I'm not going to be happy. Especially after you avoided me all day," Kurt says under his breath, giving Quinn a short wave over his shoulder, knowing that she won't return it.

"I didn't actually think of that. Genius. So why are you stranded?" he asked as he led Kurt around the school towards the parking lot. Kurt is surprised when they got to Blaine's car. It's … well, a lot nicer than he had expected. Blaine frowns, looking over at him as if he knows what he's thinking and Kurt fidgets, going around to get into the passenger seat of the car. 

Kurt's eyes widen when he gets in the seat, pulling on his seatbelt, as he looks at Blaine's radio. "Wow, nice system," he murmurs, reaching forward to run his fingers across the buttons. Blaine snorts and turns on the car, glancing over to make sure that Kurt has his seatbelt on before pulling out of the parking space. "To answer your question it's because of my stepbrother, Finn. He's taking his girlfriend home. She's the one who controls Glee Club, Rachel. I told you about her. The one who said they'd put on the musical because she doesn't believe I'll find somebody who will kiss me."

Blaine nods, not looking like he really understands but as if he's pretending which doesn't surprise Kurt. Kurt sighs, looking out the window, wondering what his life has become. He'd had such high hopes for this year. It is his senior year, it's supposed to be special. They're supposed to win Nationals. The thing he'd always wanted during his senior year was a boyfriend but he had known that wasn't realistic. Instead, he had joined a bunch of clubs, started the Gay-Straight Alliance and thrown himself into being a model student. It isn't turning out like he had planned at all.

Without Sam and Quinn they are two members shy for Sectionals with only a month away and won't even be able to compete if they don't do something. The clubs are reasonably popular (except the GSA but Kurt hadn't expected much interest in that) but they don't fill the void like Kurt had wanted them to. Unfortunately, deep down, he still just wants a boyfriend. "My life sucks," Kurt mumbles, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Oh?" Blaine asks, glancing over, obviously trying to figure out when the silence had taken such a turn. There's confusion in Blaine's voice and Kurt recognizes words that were chosen carefully. "And why is that?"

Kurt shrugs, resting his forehead on his knees. "I'm getting a ride home from the guy who hangs out and smokes under the bleachers because my stupid stepbrother chose to give his girlfriend a ride home and wanted me to sit in the backseat. That's just the start."

As Blaine makes a low noise in his throat, Kurt looks over, surprised by the almost contemplative expression on Blaine's face. "I've heard a lot about you, you know. The school loves gossiping and I love listening to gossip."

"Oh great," Kurt said, lifting up his head so that he can give Blaine a glare. The glare intensifies as Blaine glances over and laughs at him. "Turn left up there."

Blaine nods, taking Kurt's direction, surreptitiously looking over at him every few moments. Kurt can feel it but he tries to ignore it. He doesn't want Blaine to see his reaction. "You're bullied probably more than anybody else in the school. You make yourself a victim. You wear clothes and sing songs and antagonize people knowing that they don't like it."

All of Kurt's sadness is forgotten as he turns in his seat. "Are you suggesting that I change my life because other people don't like that I'm gay?" His voice is sharp, hard and Blaine is surprised as he looks over at him.

"No, don't change your life. I mean, not at all of it. Maybe if you didn't act like such a fag then-"

"Don't you dare say that word to me," Kurt snaps and this time Blaine doesn't even look at him this time although he can see his fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "I don't even know how you could say that. Don't you realize how offensive it is?"

There's a frown on Blaine's lips as he stares straight ahead out the windshield, turning when Kurt tells him to again. "Alright, well, anyway, that wasn't what we were discussing."

"Hopeless," Kurt mumbles, mostly to himself before letting out a slow breath. It was shaky and he digs his nails into his palms, trying to compose himself. "You were discussing how I should change myself because other people can't accept me."

There's a few moments of silence before Blaine pulls over, putting the car in park and turning to face Kurt. Kurt looks back, surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere, feeling a shiver run through his body at the intense look on Blaine's face. "That's not what I said. Don't change who you are. Change how you act."

"That's a coward's way out," Kurt responds, his voice not as sharp as his words are. He's looking into Blaine's eyes and he can see the way that they change, an emotion flickering through them that he can't recognize. They're both slowly leaning towards each other without Kurt realizing it. "I am who I am and I'll take a slushie facial every day to prove that."

Blaine reaches a hand out, his eyes flickering down to Kurt's lips, and Kurt flinches back, slamming his head against the window and wincing with pain. "I'm sorry. I forgot," Blaine murmurs quickly and Kurt can hear the apology in his voice even as he presses his hand to his heart and tries to get his breathing under control. "Are you okay?"

Kurt shakes his head, holding up a hand because suddenly all he can feel is the fact that he's alone and there's Blaine and Blaine reached out for him and he tried to touch him, to perhaps kiss him because he had seen the way that Blaine's eyes had moved. Blaine makes a concerned sound as Kurt reaches for the door handle, whining low in his throat when the door wouldn't open. He hears Blaine click the doors unlocked and he scrambles out, falling onto his knees and struggling to stand up. From the other side of the car, the door is opened and Blaine gets out. "I'm fine. Don't come near me. Just give me a minute," Kurt says, taking deep, gulping breaths as he sits back, unable to get onto his feet, resting the back of his head against the car and closing his eyes.

"Do you want me to call somebody for you?" Blaine asks from his spot a few feet away from Kurt. There's concern in his voice, concern and confusion and when Kurt cracks an eye open he can see Blaine moving his hands helplessly.

All Kurt can do is shake his head, pulling his knees up to his chest as he breathes deeply. "I'm sorry. It was being in the enclosed car with you when you reached for me," he chokes out, pressing a hand into his stomach as he wonders if he is going to be sick.

Blaine nods. "Yeah, I got that," he responds, frowning as he takes a few tentative steps closer. "Look, I don't know what you think of me but I wouldn't hurt you. Just because I hang out with them I'm not going to-"

"I'm not having a panic attack because of you specifically," Kurt bites out, opening his eyes and looking up at Blaine. He continues his deep breathing, remembering the way that Blaine had pulled back immediately each time that Kurt had flinched away from him. Blaine won't hurt him. Blaine isn't going to hurt him. Nobody is going to hurt him. Even if Blaine tries to hurt him, he can run this time. Blaine won't hurt him but he's not enclosed and this time, he can run. "Will you come sit next to me? Slowly? Very, very slowly."

Somewhat confused, Blaine nods and comes forward. Kurt watches him, locking eyes with Blaine and not looking away. Blaine stays slow, only looking away from Kurt's eyes when he's next to him and he can sit down. "Do you want to talk?"

Kurt scoffs, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "You don't have to pretend to care just because you offered to give me a ride home. Why did you do that anyway? And while we're on the subject, why did you pay for my coffee?"

As the silence stretches, Kurt glances over at Blaine, surprised by the almost embarrassed look on his face. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time." The way that Blaine says it makes it sound like a confession and Kurt frowns. "Look, Kurt, I've made no secret of the fact that I want to get in your pants. Why wouldn't I offer to give you a ride?"

"You're taking the coward's way out," Kurt abruptly says, realization hitting him hard. Blaine pulls back, eyes shadowing and a mask falling into place but Kurt can see it now. "That's what you're doing. Those stupid remarks in your classes, skipping your detention, hanging out with the _Skanks_. That's you being a coward and changing who you are to make others happy. That's why you avoided me. Because you didn't want me to realize that those sexual jokes and the bullying aren't who you really are. I should've seen it before."

Even though there's anger written all over Blaine's face, he doesn't speak louder or stand up. Kurt wonders if it's because of his fear and he can't help but be grateful for it. Now that he's distracted the panic attack is slowly dying down but he's not sure if he could take that right now. "You don't know me, Kurt," Blaine says. Even though the anger is still there his voice holds no emotions.

Kurt lets out a breathy laugh, standing up and hesitantly holding out his hand for Blaine to grasp. Blaine does and Kurt helps him stand up, taking a step away from him. "I think I do, actually. I think I really do. Now, will you take me the rest of the way to my house even though I'm crazy or should I call Quinn for her to come pick me up?"

"I'm not just going to leave you here," Blaine says with a roll of his eyes and an almost offended looking scowl.

The two boys get back into the car, Blaine turning on the radio so that there's no more discussion. Kurt doesn't speak, just points out his house and trying not to think about the enclosed space. "Thank you for the ride." With a wave and a small smile, Kurt grabs his backpack from the backseat and heads inside.

Due to his panic attack, Finn is already there and Kurt slams the front door, his anger at Finn coming back with a vengeance. "Dude," he hears from the living room. He's tempted to head straight upstairs but he goes towards the living room, rolling his eyes when he sees Rachel sitting next to Finn. Her hair is mussed and their lips are swollen. Typical. "I would've still given you a ride."

"Yeah, well, I got one myself, thanks. I don't like being forced into the backseat in my own damn car." He turns on his heel, intending on a dramatic exit because he really doesn't want to have this discussion with Finn or Rachel.

Rachel sighs from her place next to Finn. It's the kind of sigh that grates on him and he sets his jaw, trying not to snap at her. "Kurt, there's no reason to act like this-"

At the words, Kurt spins back around, not snapping at her forgotten, intending on giving Rachel a piece of his mind but sometimes Finn is observant when Kurt doesn't want him to be. "You're all flushed. Are you alright?" Finn asks, standing up, Rachel forgotten next to him.

"I'm fine, thank you," Kurt responds, his voice low and he looks at Finn seriously, motioning his head towards Rachel. Finn seems to get the picture and he sits back down, clearing his throat. Most of his anger had disappeared at Finn's concern but he decides to get in one last dig before he goes upstairs. "I got a ride with Blaine Anderson."

Kurt heads towards his room, taking the stairs two at a time as he listens to Finn and Rachel freak out about him getting a ride home from the 'resident bad boy' as Rachel says. It makes him laugh because really? Who says that? He tosses his bag onto his desk, pulling out the book that he had to read for English and laying down on his bed.

It's hard for him to concentrate, though. All he can think about is the look that had been in Blaine's eyes when Kurt had said that he was a coward. For a moment after he'd said it, he had wondered if he was wrong but the look in Blaine's eyes had confirmed it. Now he just has to figure out how to use that thought to get Blaine into the musical and perhaps the Glee Club. They are two members short to go to Sectionals after all and Kurt is never one to waste an opportunity.


	6. Through Blackmail and Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some horrible writer's block going that I can't even begin to describe. I wanted to write another type of filling chapter but I figured that getting right to the action was fine.

Kurt had been worried about Blaine the next day, afraid that the other boy would try to talk to him or bring up their conversation but Blaine seemed content to pretend that it never happened. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if it was because of the fact that Blaine just didn't know what to say but Kurt wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, neither one of them had come out of the conversation looking that great all things considered.

It's slow but things go back to what is mostly normal. Blaine finds his niche at the school which seems to be with Quinn and the skanks. Kurt ignores all of Blaine's sexual taunts and comments, pretending that he doesn't secretly like them and pretending even more that he doesn't notice how careful Blaine is around him. He will lean over Kurt, stand by his locker, pester him until Kurt's not sure whether he wants to slap him or kiss him, but Blaine doesn't try to touch Kurt. 

Kurt isn't sure why he likes Blaine's attention except that it is just that. Its attention and Kurt supposes that the one thing he can say about Blaine is that it's obvious he finds him attractive and isn't just doing it to mess with him. It makes it easier to not worry about Blaine's intentions. It's harmless and Kurt doesn't let himself get bothered by it.

It's a mistake that finds them in the principal's office. Kurt is pulling his books out of his locker, biting his lip because he refuses to give Blaine the pleasure of seeing him smile. "I know you like it, Kurt. You might as well just give in because I can see the way that your lips are twitching."

"My lips aren't twitching," Kurt responds quickly, too quickly, making it evident that it's a lie and Blaine has to laugh.

Kurt closes his locker with a slam, flicking his lock to lock it and leaning his back against it. "Now isn't that a seductive pose."

"What? Me leaning away from you? I'm glad that you think so," Kurt responds easily, holding his books close to his chest.

Blaine laughs. His laugh has evolved in the weeks that they've been playing this game, becoming more genuine, natural and it sends a thrill through Kurt, to know that Blaine is letting his walls down. Of course, Blaine is still hanging around the Skanks. He still shoves kid's heads in toilets (although he doesn't participate in the Slushie tosses thank goodness) and kicks his feet up on the desks. He causes trouble (although Kurt is pretty sure that the fire in the Science class really was an accident). He's the kind of student that the football team doesn't mess with no matter what characteristics he might possess to make him a target. 

Kurt smirks as Blaine leans forward, one hand resting on the locker next to Kurt and Kurt won't admit that he's leaning forward as well. "You know, Kurt, I-"

He's cut off as he's shoved, pushing into Kurt hard and Kurt gasps as his head is slammed hard into the locker. The football player who was responsible laughs, walking off quickly because while he may have the nerve to shove him, he doesn't have the nerve to face the consequences.

"Shit, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asks, hands moving helplessly next to Kurt, unwilling to touch Kurt without his permission even as Kurt closes his eyes, sliding down the locker to sit.

"Blaine Anderson!"

They both look up as Mr. Shuester comes towards them, weaving in and out of students who won't move out of his way. "Mr. Shuester, I'm-" Kurt starts, lifting up a hand to touch the back of his head, knowing that he's going to have quite a bump on the back of his head from it. Normally he has time to brace himself but this time he had been caught completely off guard.

Mr. Shuester shakes his head, clearing his throat and standing as tall as he can. "No, Kurt. I saw what happened. Come on. Both of you come with me to the principal's office. Don't worry, Kurt, we're not letting anybody hurt you again."

"But Mr. Shuester-"

Again, Mr. Shuester shakes his head and holds up a hand. He doesn't bother to wait for a response, just gestures for them both to follow him. They don't seem to have a choice so they stand up, Kurt somewhat painfully, ignoring the hand that Blaine offers him. Blaine sets his jaw, turning to Kurt with an expression that Kurt can't recognize. He's not sure if it's anger or sadness or just another flirty expression like so many before it.

Principal Figgins doesn't look surprised as Kurt and Blaine both take seats, Mr. Shuester crossing his arms and standing above them. "What is it now, Shuester?"

"I just saw Mr. Anderson here push Kurt into a locker. Obviously, we've been having problems with Kurt anyway so I didn't want it to go unnoticed," Mr. Shuester says and both boys immediately start trying to talk over each other.

"You don't have problems with me."

"I didn't push Kurt!"

Principal Figgins holds up his hand to silence them, looking up at Mr. Shuester with a bored expression. "Alright, tell me what's happening so that I can get back to my phone calls."

Both boys open their mouths to try to say something but Mr. Shuester speaks before they can. "I was walking down the hallway and saw Blaine push Kurt into the locker. Kurt's still in pain as you can see."

Mr. Shuester just sounds so proud of himself that Kurt has to shake his head. He knows that Mr. Shuester has always felt guilty about the fact that he never really helped with the Karofsky situation until it escalated to the point where he was expelled but this is just ridiculous. "Okay, but I didn't-"

"Yes, he did." Kurt isn't sure what possesses him to say it. The idea pops into his head and it's the kind of thing that Kurt knows he shouldn't do but he ignores the thoughts. Blaine turns his head to Kurt, looking betrayed, Principal Figgins still looks bored and Mr. Shuester looks even more pleased with himself. "He pushed me into the locker. My head is still throbbing. And I know what punishment that he should have."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt can see Blaine's eyes narrowing, anger overtaking his features. Blaine catches on fast, Kurt can see. "Oh? Mr. Anderson, you know that you've been given multiple warnings since you've been here."

"I can't be expelled!" Blaine says, turning away from Kurt now. All the anger disappears as he looks at Principal Figgins, terrified.

Kurt shakes his head immediately because then he'd really feel guilty. He might have his own ulterior motives but he doesn't want Blaine to actually get into serious trouble. "No, it's not that bad. Just like, it's kind of like the first time or something. I think just a minor punishment. I have one." 

"Well you might as well tell me. I don't want to have to come up with a punishment myself."

Kurt nods, pushing down the guilt that is trying to claw its way through him, telling him that he really shouldn't do this. Desperate times. Besides, Blaine has been somewhat harassing him, although Kurt has been encouraging him. He weighs his options, trying to be fast. "Have you guys ever seen A Walk to Remember?"

"Isn't that a chick flick? We're not all chicks in here," Blaine snaps, fingers clenching in the arms of his chair. He's not sure what game that Kurt is playing. He's at least relieved that Kurt isn't going to lie and let Blaine get into real trouble. His parents would probably murder him if he got expelled from yet another school.

"I've seen it," Mr. Shuester says, raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender when they all turn to him. "Terri loved it."

Rolling his eyes at the mention of Mr. Shuester's wife, Kurt turns back to Principal Figgins. Blaine can't stop looking at him, trying to figure out what he's thinking. It's not easy. In the few weeks since Blaine had given Kurt a ride home, they've grown a bit better acquainted but they don't know each other that well. Blaine doesn't know more about Kurt than what he had already learned. It's not that Blaine doesn't perhaps want to know more but he knows that nothing can be between them. It's a quick fuck or nothing and Kurt doesn't seem to be interested in that. Anything else would make Blaine a target.

"I want- I mean, I think that Blaine should be punished with what he's been teasing me about." Blaine furrows his brows, trying to think about what he'd been teasing Kurt about. Besides sex, he can't really think of anything. It was mostly flirting, silly things that obviously weren't serious. "That's glee club. He's been making fun of me about glee club a lot. I think he should have to join it. Just for a few months. And maybe, you know, since he does have such a bad record, he should be forced to be in the school play with us. But we're two members short for sectionals so it would be a win situation for us all."

Blaine opens his mouth angrily, not even sure what to say considering how pissed that he is. Kurt won't look over at him although he shifts uncomfortably in the way that lets Blaine know that he can feel his eyes on him. "Fine. Shuester, what do you think?" Principal Figgins waves his hand dismissively, grabbing his papers off the side of his desk. 

"I don't see why not. Kurt's right. We are short for sectionals. Can you sing, Blaine?"

"Yes I can but that isn't the point! It isn't the point whether I can sing. I don't want to join Glee Club. This is ridiculous," Blaine snaps, working to keep himself under control because he knows that it won't help the situation to freak out like he wants to. "God, everybody is completely incompetent here! I didn't even push him!"

Principal Figgins shrugs and Blaine wishes that he would pay just a little bit more attention to the situation, care a little bit more. It's ridiculous that he's just letting Kurt choose his punishment, especially considering Kurt obviously has ulterior motives for this. "It's either that or you get to be suspended, Mr. Anderson. You've been warned before."

"Fine. Fine." Blaine shakes his head, setting his jaw and looking between the three of them. Kurt at least has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed about the entire situation. Good. Kurt is lucky that they're around teachers (and that Blaine wouldn't ever actually really hurt Kurt like that) because Blaine hasn't wanted to punch somebody like he wants to punch Kurt for a while. "Can I go now?"

"Glee Club is after schools…" Blaine doesn't listen as Mr. Shuester tells him about when he has to go to Glee Club, watching the way that Kurt avoids his eyes.

The second that Mr. Shuester is done and they're dismissed, Kurt leaves the room at an almost run and Blaine takes off after him. "What the hell was that?" Blaine snaps, grabbing Kurt's wrist, ignoring the way that the other boy winces.

"Please let go of me and I'll talk to you," Kurt says, his voice soft. Blaine drops his hand, gesturing for Kurt to talk. "Come on. I just… I had to do it at any means necessary. You like singing, Blaine. And this way you can sing and be a part of this and pretend that you don't even want to. If it kills you that much then tomorrow I'll go to Figgins and tell him that I made a mistake but please. Just please. Do it. Please."

Blaine looks at Kurt and a part of him wants to give in. He sees how much it means to Kurt. He sees that Kurt is incredibly desperate (obviously, lying to the principal and the teacher). And Blaine really does kind of miss singing. "Fine. I will join the glee club and we can even put on the play. And I get nothing out of this."

At Blaine's words, Kurt frowns, having not thought of that. It really doesn't sound very fair, for Blaine to do all of this for him and not get anything in return. "What do you want then?"

"I don't know," Blaine says after a few moments with a sigh. Kurt wonders whether it's because Blaine doesn't want to ask or whether there's really nothing that he could have in exchange for it. Probably a mix of both considering Blaine could ask for sexual favors if he wanted, not that he'd be given them. 

Kurt shrugs after a moment, a teasing smile on his lips as he tries to coax some kind of playfulness out of Blaine. "You get to kiss me at least. In the play, I mean. If we play the two leads."

"I'll be at Glee Club later." Blaine turns around, heading away from Kurt and Kurt bites his lip, knowing in that moment that Blaine is even angrier than he had thought.

Kurt can't be too upset, though, practically bouncing as he goes through the rest of his day. Rachel asks him what's so exciting but Kurt just smirks, telling her that he'll tell her at Glee Club. Outside the door at the end of the day, Kurt waits for Blaine, reaching out a hand to tentatively rest on his arm. "Thank you for coming."

"Don't, Kurt," Blaine says and Kurt looks at him, wondering what he can do to try to alleviate some of his anger. The anger hurts him more than he cares to admit although, really, he knows that he deserves every bit of it. Doesn't Blaine see how desperate that Kurt was though? Kurt needed this. It'll all work out in the end.

Blaine enters before Kurt, going to sit in a chair in the far corner and Rachel looks between Blaine and Kurt, her tone suspicious. "What's going on?"

"Well, what's going on is that Blaine is joining Glee Club for an as of yet undecided amount of time. And what that also means is that it's good for me that you haven't completely put together the musical yet because-"

"No!" Rachel says, standing up and looking over pleadingly at Mr. Shuester, grasping where Kurt is going with the conversation immediately. "No, Mr. Shuester! This isn't fair."

Kurt crosses his arms, just barely resisting the urge to tap his foot or do something equally as dramatic. "Rachel, the entire Glee Club can confirm that you said that if I could get somebody to play opposite me then I could put on my version of Grease. And Blaine will play opposite of me, won't you, Blaine?" Kurt looks over, narrowing his eyes as Blaine just looks at him. "Blaine?"

"Yeah. I will."

"You did say that you'd do it, Rachel." Kurt throws Mercedes a grateful look, smiling as a few other members of the Glee Club back her up in the claim. It helps that the Glee Club loves to see Rachel get beaten at her own game.

Breathing hard, Rachel looks over at Kurt and then Blaine before turning her lips up into a smile that looks entirely too deadly for Kurt's state of mind. "Fine. Alright, fine. So we put on Grease. What role do I get?"

Kurt looks over at Blaine, surprised to find a small smile on his lips. As soon as Blaine notices that he's looking at him the smile disappears but Kurt is sure that he had seen it. It makes him think that he might not have done a completely horrible thing after all. Bad, yes, but not unforgiveable. "Well, I'd like to put on auditions. Me and Blaine will play the leads, Danny and Olsen."

"Who's playing who?"

At Blaine's question, Kurt glances over at him. "Uh, you'll be Danny, I thought. Anyway, it needed some rewrites, especially considering the role that Sandy played but I'm pretty sure that I've nailed it. I have the scripts in my backpack and I'll give you them all so that you guys can figure out what you want to audition for."

The rest of Glee Club is spent talking about the script, about the roles and about when they're going to put it on. Winter break is coming up in just a few weeks so they decide that they'll plan a date when they get back. Blaine comes up to Kurt after the club is getting ready to head home. "Come to tell me that I have to go to Principal Figgins and tell him it's a mistake and get you out of here?"

Blaine shakes his head, watching as Kurt picks up one of the scripts from underneath the chairs, probably Puck's. "No. I just wanted to tell you that I think the script is good. You made all the revisions yourself?"

"Well, from the high school version of it. I mean, I went through all the hoops and got the high school version of the script and edited it myself…"

"So you were planning this. You knew that I'd do this after all," Blaine says in a dry tone, bending the corner of one of the pages of his script with his thumb.

Kurt looks up at him, biting his lip and trying not to look too guilty. "I hoped. I bet my cards on it and I was right, wasn't I? I got it. Through, you know, blackmail and manipulation and all but… You're not too miserable are you?"

Blaine shrugs, straightening out his script and shaking his head. "Not the worst thing that's ever happened to me," he says, turning and heading out of the choir room without another word. Kurt watches him go, hoping that he won't completely regret his choice.


End file.
